Loved which the wrong
by Haruna Yukira
Summary: Haru nggak bisa bikin summary yang bagus. Mendingan baca aja langsung. XD. T.B.C
1. prologue

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASU X HINA

ini perbaikan dari LOVE IS COMPLICATED, tema buat cerita itu Hilang jadi terpaksa deh buat tema yang baru.

baca aja deh nanti kalo emang ada yang salah buat ceri ini post in aja ke review, biar Haru bisa memperbaiki ceri agar lebih benar.

* * *

" Mereka bilang dia cucu dari Yakuza yang paling di takuti di dunia "

bisikan itu terlontar begitu saja saat sang gadis lewat tanpa tau bagaimana Hati sang gadis.

" wahhhhh, dia tampan sekali. sungguh keberuntungan jika aku menjadi kekasih nya. "

ucapan itu terlontar saat sang Pemuda lewat tanpa tau bagaimana Hati sang pemuda.

" kenapa..? kau tertarik dengan nya...? "

Hanya tebakan yang bertepatan dengan Hati nya.

" jadi, siapa nama mu..? "

sebuah perkenalan yang tidak terduga.

" para pelayan di masion Hyuuga di kabarkan meninggal karena dibunuh "

persoalan yang menjadi pertarungan tidak terduga.

" kenapa dengan bahu mu Hinata..? "

pertanyaan sederhana yang berujung pada misteri yang selama ini di pertanyakan.

" kau imut pada saat seperti itu Hina- Hime "

cerita panjang yang menjadi rahasia.

" aku bertemu dengan mu akhir nya HYUUGA HASHI. "

pertarungan antara anak dengan ayah.

" kau HARUS MATI "

ia tak pernah berharap akan menjadi seperti ini.

" be- benarka-kahh "

kebohongan yang selama ini di simpan rapat terkuak

" kenapa kau BERBOHONG "

awalan yang menjadi rasa sakit nya.

" setelah ini kau mau bagaimana..? "

pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan kebahagiaan

* * *

wahhhhhhhh ini cuma epilogue.

T.B.C

baca terus ya kelanjutan nya.

HARU TUNGGU REVIEW NYA.


	2. Hinata

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASU X HINA

maaf kalo nanti cerita nya GJ.

SILAHKAN MEMBACA

* * *

Hinata Goserva itulah nama nya, Orang- orang menyebut nya Hinata. Goserva adalah keluarga bangsawan sekaligus terpandang. Goserva menguasai Hampir seluruh bisnis yang ada di dunia. Nama Goserva di ambil dari nama keluarga kakek nya, Aloin Goserva.

Sebelum ' itu ' terjadi Hinata adalah seorang anak yang ramah, baik , dan suka menolong. Setidak nya dulu sebelum kejadian naas yang menimpa ibunya terjadi. Ibunya Hikari meninggal karena di bunuh. setelah ibunya meninggal Hinata menjadi sosok yang menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial.

Setelah ibunya meninggal Hinata di urus oleh Tsunade yang kebetulan pengurus ibunya dulu. Tsunade adalah orang yang tegas dalam memimpin, Hinata tinggal bersama Tsunade kurang lebih selama 3 tahun, setelah itu ia tinggal dengan nenek kandung nya, Yukira Nethan. Yukira memang memakai nama keluarga nya kembali setelah suaminya, Aloin meninggal.

Hinata yang sebelum nya tinggal bersama Tsunade di Kyoto harus pindah ke Prancis bersama Yukira, Tadinya Hinata lebih memilih bersama dengan Tsunade di kyoto. Namun Yukira yang meluangkan waktu nya untuk menjemput dirinya di Kyoto akhir nya membuat Hinata luluh. Hinata tinggal bersama Yuki pada umur 7 tahun.

* * *

T.B.C.

sebelum ini tadinya Haru mau coba bikin fic yang mengandung unsur lemon atau Rated- M.

tapi Haru masih belum berani bikin nya, takut ngecewain yang baca.

jadi nanti sekaligus nge- review kasih tanggapan ya, tentang Haru bikin yang unsur lemon.


	3. The new student

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASU X HINA

yang epilogue kan di sebutin kalo si gadis itu cucu yakuza, tapi anggap aja itu typo, soal nya kalo emang di satuin ke cerita yang itu perbaikan dari love is complicated nya malah beda.

SILAHKAN MEMBACA.

* * *

KRINGGGGGGGG

jam beker berbunyi membangun kan sang gadis yang terlelap di alam mimpi. Jam beker yang ada diatas nakas itu ia ambil untuk ia matikan. Ia atau gadis yang disebut Hinata itu bangun dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar nya.

CKRIKKKKKKKK

bunyi air yang bergericik terdengar saat gadis itu menyalakan shower. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, rasa dingin entah kenapa dirasakan nya, ia mengingat- ingat sudah berapa lama ia berada dibawah guyuran shower.

ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk mematikan shower, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan melilitkan di tubuh nya.

CKLEKKK

bunyi pintu dibuka saat Hinata hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia segera mengambil seragam yang tersedia di lemarinya. Setelah semua selesai ia langsung menyambar tas nya yang ia taruh di meja belajar nya.

ia membuka pintu yang membatasinya ke ruang bawah rumah nya. Mata merah nya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, ia tidak melihat siapa pun yang ada dimeja makan.

TAP TAP TAP

bunyi sepatu terdengar saat Yuki melangkah kan kaki nya. "Ohayou, Hinata " Ucap nya ketika Hinata melangkah kan kaki nya pergi ke meja makan.

"Ohayou mo " Balas nya dengan intonasi dingin.

tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, ruang makan diisi dengan suasana yang hening.

"Aku berangkat " Ucap Hinata dengan intonasi dingin, ia meraih tisu yang disediakan.

"Ya, Hati- hati di jalan. " Ucap Yuki pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya membalas nya dengan bergumam " Hn ".

Hinata melangkah kan kakinya ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil ferrari f430 nya yang berwarna indigo .

Hinata melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

SKIP TIME

Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah nya, koridor begitu sepi karena yang datang beru sedikit, jelas saja sekolah di mulai pada pukul 07.30 sedangkan saat ini baru pukul 06.30, Hinata memang selalu datang pagi- pagi, ia malas mendengar bisikan tentang dirinya saat ia melewati koridor.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas nya. Hinata lalu duduk dikursinya dan membuka notebook nya. Hinata duduk di kursi pojok paling belakan dekat jendela.

TETTTTTTTTTTTTTT TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

bel sekolah berbunyi membuat Hinata langsung mematikan notebook nya. Mata nya lalu bergulir pada jendela samping nya. Angin perlahan berhembus membawa suasana sejuk yang dirasa pada tubuh nya.

TAP TAP TAP

suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai membuat pandangan Hinata teralih. Disana seorang guru yang dikenali sebagai Iruka Umino berjalan dengan diikuti seorang anak laki- laki yang Tampan.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KEREENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN " Teriak Karin histeris saat laki- laki itu berdiri didepan kelas.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAMPANNNNNNNNNNNN NYAAAAAAAAAA " Teriak Shion tak kalah histeris dengan Karin.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JADIKANNNNNNNNN AKU KEKASIHMUUUUUUUUUUU " Teriak Tayuya heboh. Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan lain nya.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama, mata nya yang onyx tanpak menghipnotis, rambut raven nya yang melawan gravitasi, Hidung yang mancung namun kecil, bibir yang tipis, tubuh yang bagus dan jangan lupakan wajah yang rupawan.

BRAKKK

meja di pukul oleh Iruka hingga menghasilkan sura keras yang yang mampu membuat kelas menjadi hening.

" Perkenalkan dirimu. " Ucap Iruka setelah keadaan kelas tenang.

" Uchiha Sasuke. " Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. Sontak kegaduhan pun terjadi setelah Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

" DIAM " Ucap Iruka dengan suara keras, kelas hening seketika.

"Baiklah, dia Uchiha Sasuke, dia pindahan dari amerika, saya harap kalian berteman baik dengan nya. "

"Ha'i sensei " Ucap serentak murid gadis yang ada di kelas, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap malas.

Iruka mengedarkan bola mata nya ke penjuru ruangan, ia tidak melihat ada kursi yang kosong selain kursi Hinata.

"Baiklah Sasuke kau duduk dengan Hinata. Hinata angkat tangan mu " Ucap Iruka kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan.

Karin mengacungkan tangan nya pada Iruka.

"Ya Karin..? " Tanya Iruka.

"Kenapa Sasuke- kun tidak duduk dengan ku saja..? " Ucap Karin dengan suara yang dimanis- maniskan.

"Kursimu sebelah mu sudah ada yang menempati, Karin. " Ucap Iruka tegas kepada Karin.

"Sasuke duduklah dengan Hinata. Hinata berteman baiklah dengan nya. " Ucap Iruka kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mendengus tidak suka.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Hinata. ia lalu duduk di kursi itu.

"Baiklah buka halaman 128, kita akan membahas tentang bla bla bla ..

KRINGGGGGGGGGGG

bel berbunyi membuat mereka menghela nafas lega. Sasuke melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Sasuke berniat beranjak dari bangku nya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki nya, namun sebelum ia ada tangan lain yang menarik nya, para gadis itu menarik Sasuke secara paksa seolah Sasuke adalah barang. Ia menatap Hinata, dari pandangan nya seolah dia sedang meminta pertolongan pada gadis itu, Hinata mengacuhkan nya dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela.

tidak tega dengan Sasuke yang menatap ke arah nya seperti itu, Hinata melangkah kan kakinya untuk kegerombolan gadis itu.

"Bisakah kalian minggir, kalian menghalangi jalan ku. " Ucapan Hinata dengan intonasi dingin dan pandangan menusuk. sontak seluruh gadis diam dan berkeringat dingin. Hinata memang dikenal sebagai kaum bangsawan, bukan hanya sebagai bangsawan, reputasi Hinata juga di sekolah selalu bagus. Dia selalu mendapat predikat jenius ke 2 karena selalu berada dibawah Shikamaru Nara yang selalu mendapat juara satu se- angkatan. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga mahir dalam semua bidang beladiri, membuat orang yang mendekatinya merasa takut.

semua gadis diam dan menunduk dengan pandangan takut. Sontak Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan nya dari gadis- gadis brutal tersebut. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke mencoba menyamai langkah nya dengan langkah Hinata.

"Arigatou " Ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi datar nya. sedangkan Hinata hanya mengumamkan kata ' Hn '.

* * *

T.B.C

sorry kal ceritanya GJ. abis otak Haru lagi buntu..

Review ya ..


	4. interest

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

SASU X HINA

disini nanti ngebicaraain tentang ketertarikan sasuke ke Hinata. disini juga mungkin Sasuke full P.O.V.

SILAHKAN MEMBACA.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

" Sasuke, buka pintu nya " aku mendengar suara ibuku yang samar- samar dari luar kamar. Aku mengacuhkan nya dengan membenamkan wajah ku ke bantal bergambar Tomat milik ku.

BRAKKK

bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara paksa membuat ku menghela nafas.

sebenar nya apa mau nya ibuku itu.

PUK PUK PUK

aku meringis kesakitan, ibuku memukul ku dengan keras membuat aku kesakitan , umur nya sudah tua namun jangan sepelekan kekuatan nya.

" Sasuke, bangun " ibuku menguncang- guncangkan tubuh ku membuat tubuh ku menjadi sedikit pusing.

" Tch, ayolah bu. Sekarang baru jam berapa. " ucap ku sambil mengelungkan tubuh ku pada selimut, lagipula memang sekarang ini jam berapa sampai- sampai ibuku heboh begitu.

" Sekarang jam 07.00 Baka, sekolah mu mulai jam 07.30. Kau mau telat di hari kedua mu sekolah, Sasuke. " Tch, memang kenapa kalu sekarang jam 07.00 ap.. Tunggu aku berfikir lagi, kalau sekarang jam 0700 berarti waktu masuk tinggal 30 menit lagi, belum lagi waktu ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu 20 menit.

Aku langsung dengan sigap beranjak dari ranjang King Size ku membuat ibuku heran. aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi yang sudah satu ruangan dengan kamar ku.

aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, kemarin malam memang aku tidur telat karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

**FLASH BACK ON**

_aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan sehingga acuh saja dengan keberadaan ku. aku melihat nya dengan ekor mata ku. rambut indigo nya bergoyang pelan saat angin berhembus dari jendela._

_Tch, aku bosan dikelas. Ah, aku ingin jalan- jalan saja untuk mengetahui sekolah ini. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku menuju pintu keluar._

_namun sebelum itu terjadi tangan ku di tarik paksa oleh seseorang. Para gadis yang tadi berteriak saat aku memperkenalkan diri itu menarik ku dan menjamah tubuh ku. ada yang terang- terangan memegang dadaku dan ada juga yang menggandeng tangan ku. walau pun aku sudah menarik tangan ku, namun entah kekuatan mereka yang lebih besar atau aku yang lemah, mereka menarik ku lagi. Aku menoleh kan kepala ku kepada Hinata, aku memberikan pandangan memelas ku padanya. walau aku tidak menunjukan nya dengan raut wajah, namun aku yakin dia paham. Aku melihat nya menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju kearah ku._

_" bisakah kalian minggir, kalian menghalangi jalan ku. " aku belum pernah mendengar intonasi sedingin itu sebelum nya bahkan pandangan menusuk nya. Aku bisa merasakan tangan para gadis itu yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. sontak saja aku langsung melepas kan tangan ku dari para gadis itu._

_Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar, aku yang tidak mau terperangkap oleh para gadis itu langsung saja mengikuti Hinata. Raut wajah dingin nya masih saja ditampil kan, aku mensejajarkan langkah ku dengan nya._

_" Arigatou " ucap ku dengan nada datar, sedangkan Hinata kudengar hanya menggumamkan kata " Hn "._

_aku menghentikan langkah ku saat Hinata melangkah kan kakinya menuju jalan yang ku tau jalan menuju atap. Aku berbalik arah menuju kantin, aku mendadak lapar._

_saat aku tiba dikantin semua mata menoleh kearah ku._

_" Sasuke " tiba- tiba ada yang menepuk pundak ku, aku yang terkejut langsung saja membalik kan. Didepan ku ada sepupu ku yang bernama Sai Uchiha, dia anak dari adik ayah ku._

_" lama tak berjumpa , Sai. " aku dan Sai memang baru berjumpa, sudah 6 tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengan nya. Ia kelihatan tidak berubah dengan senyum palsu yang masih menghiasi wajah nya. _

_" wahh, Sai- kun. Siapa dia..? " tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail yang kuketahui dari Name Tag nya bernama Ino Yamanaka._

_" dia Sasuke Uchiha. " jawab Sai masih dengan senyum palsu nya. _

_" aku Ino, Ino Yamanaka. " ujar nya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dapat kulihat dari gaya bicara nya dia gadis yang kecentilan._

_" Hn " aku malas berurusan degan gadis sepertinya, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang tidak berarti. Aku melihat nya dengan mengerucutkan bibir nya, dia memang manis saat seperti itu, namun aku tetap tidak menyukainya._

_" ah, Sasuke. Ino ini kekasih ku. " ucap Sai masih dengan senyum nya. Aku hanya mendengus tidak suka, memang apa urusan ku dengan si Ino itu kalau dia kekasih Sai._

_" Sai- kun, bagaimana kalau kita kenalkan dia pada teman- teman kita. " ucap Ino penuh antusiasnisme. Aku melihat Sai mengangguk kan kepala nya pelan._

_" ayo Sasuke. " Sai berucap masih dengan senyum palsunya._

_aku mengikuti mereka hingga sampai dimeja yang diisi beberapa orang, aku melihat beberapa orang seperti, gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat empat yang bernama Temari Sabaku , gadis berambut coklat yang bercepol dua yang bernama Ten-Ten, laki- laki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru Nara._

_" nah, kau pasti sudah tau kan nama mereka yang pastinya dari Tag Name mereka. " ucap Ino masih dengan antusiasnisme nya._

_" dimana Sakura...? " tanya Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. _

_" bukan kah ia sedang bersama dengan Naruto untuk ' menjemput ' Hinata " ku dengar gadis berambut coklat menjawab sambil mengutip kan kedua tangan nya._

_" Oh. " Ino hanya ber- Oh ria dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Temari. Aku mendudukan diriku di dekat laki- laki yang bernama Shikamaru._

_" Ohayou " aku menolehkan kepala ku saat ku dengar suara yang familiar itu. Hinata berdiri dengan digandeng seorang gadis berambut Pink yang kuketahui dari Name Tag nya bernama Sakura Haruno._

_" Ohayou mo Hina- Hime " apa Hime, apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hinata di sebut Hime. mereka menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan sebutan Hime._

_ku lihat Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping Ino. Dia membuka buku Novel yang berjudul Telenovela . Dia terlihat manis saat rambut panjang nya yang menjuntai ia selipkan di daun telinga nya. _

_" ne, Sasuke- san. Hinata manis bukan..? " bisikan itu cukup membuat ku menoleh ke sampingku, Laki- laki bernama Shikamaru Nara itu menyeringai padaku. Rupanya laki- laki Nara itu mengetahui aku memandangi Hinata._

_" Hn " aku menjawab nya dengan bisikan pula, kulihat seringainya bertambah lebar saat ia mendengar ku bergumam itu._

_" kalian membicarakan apa sih.. ? " ku dengar gadis yang bernama Ino itu menyipitkan matanya. Ia terlihat penasaran dengan ' Obrolan ' ku dan Shikamaru._

_aku dan Shikamaru mengacuhkan nya, bibir nya di kerucutkan lagi membuat nya tampak manis, namun kurasa masih lebih manis Hinata._

_" OHAYOUUUU " aku menolehkan kepala ku saat mendengar suara yang familiar untuk yang kedua kali nya. Dibelakang ku berdiri seorang Sahabat kecil ku yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Dia masih terlihat seperti dulu dengan cengiran lima jari nya._

_" Hai Teme. " ' Sapa ' nya padaku. Aku menyeringai mendengar ' Sapaan nya ' padaku masih seperti dulu._

_" Baik, kau masih seperti dulu ya Dobe. Tidak berubah. " jawab ku membalas ' Sapaan nya ' , kulihat dia tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban ku._

_si Dobe itu masih tidak berubah, dia masih seperti dulu, ceria dan masih menyukai ramen. Aku menggulirkan bola mata ku ke arah mangkok yang ia bawa._

_" ramen ya. " gumam ku saat melihat nya membawa ramen. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendengar gumaman ku, aku berdecih melihat nya._

_" kalian sudah saling mengenal. " kudengar gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu bertanya._

_" Hn " aku yang malas menjawab hanya menggumamkan kata itu berbeda dengan si Dobe itu yang menjelaskan secara rinci tentang hubungan ku dengan nya dulu. Sangat menjijikan dia menjawab nya dengan mulut penuh ramen. Kulihat gadis berambut pink itu menjitak Naruto karena merasa jijik, ia menjitak nya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat nya kesakitan. _

_hahaha rasakan kau Dobe, aku hanya tertawa mentah dalam hati._

_" telan dulu makanan mu Naruto, itu menjijikan " ku lihat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku yang sedang ia baca ke arah si Dobe itu. Ia masih berucap dengan intonasi dingin._

_" ah, Hina- Hime. Kenapa kau tidak membela ku.. " ku lihat Naruto memasang wajah memelas nya kepada Hinata yang hanya memasang wajah datar._

_" simpan tatapan memelas yang kau pelajari dari kucing jalanan itu Naruto " Hinata mengucap kan nya dengan seringai dan tatapan mengejek membuat mereka tidak bisa membendung tawa mereka, apalagi muka Naruto yang di kerucut kan membuat nya tampak makin lucu. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali aku, Hinata dan Shikamaru tentunya, Kami hanya memasang wajah datar dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah kami._

_TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_bunyi bel sekolah membuat kami berpisah, aku, Hinata dan Sai bersamaan arah. Aku dan Hinata di kelas XI 2 sedangkan Sai di kelas XI 3, kelas XI 2 memang XI 3 bersebelahan sehingga kami berjalan bersama . Hinata tampak berjalan duluan, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin selalu memperhatikan nya. Sepanjang koridor para gadis selalu meneriaki nama aku dan Sai. Dan entah kenapa tiba- tiba mereka diam saat melihat Hinata, yang dapat ku simpul kan hanya satu, mereka takut kepada Hinata._

_" Hinata cantik bukan..? " tanya Sai tiba- tiba kepadaku. Aku yang tidak mengerti maksud dia hanya mengiyakan saja, tapi toh Hinata memang cantik kan._

_" kau tau, bibir mungil nya sangat manis saat kau mencium nya. " aku menoleh sepontan saat Sai menyelesaikan ucapan nya. _

_" apa maksud mu ..? " Aku bertanya kepada nya dengan datar mengacuhkan seringai yang tersungging di bibir nya._

_" aku hanya memberi tahu mu. " jawaban Sai tidak membuat ku puas namun sebelum aku menanyakan nya lagi guru pelajaran kelas ku datang dan menyuruh ku masuk._

_SKIP TIME_

_dikelas aku mendapat teman baru bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Dia mempunyai tato yang aneh dengan segitiga terbalik di pipi nya. Aku menyusuri koridor bersama nya, kebetulan keluarga Inuzuka dan keluarga Uchiha hanya berbeda 2 blok saja, jadi kami searah._

_" hei, Kiba. " aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan nya di jalan._

_" ya " jawab nya sambil menoleh kearah ku._

_" menurut mu Hinata itu seperti apa..? " tanya ku kepada nya dengan intonasi datar. _

_" kenapa..? kau tertarik kepada nya..? " tanya Kiba kepada ku dengan menyipitkan mata nya, sedangkan aku mati- matian menahan rona merah di wajah ku karena tebakan nya benar._

_" tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Memang kenapa kalau aku tertarik padanya..? " aku bertanya pada Kiba, namun Kiba hanya menghela nafas._

_" tidak, hanya saja saingan mu itu berat. kau tau sebelum nya hampir seluruh anak di TISHS pernah jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan aku pun pernah. " Jawaban kiba membuat ku tahu bahwa Hinata itu populer._

_" ah, aku sudah sampai jaa ne. " ucap kiba pada ku saat kami tiba di depan komplek Inuzuka._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

aku tersenyum saat mengingat itu. Tak ingin lama- lama di bawah guyuran shower aku langsung mematikan penutup keran air nya, suara gemericik berhenti saat keran itu diputar.

aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar mandi, memakai seragam secepat kilat lalu menyambar tas yang ada di ranjang. disana tidak tampak siapa- siapa kecuali para pelayang yang sedang bekerja.

aku lalu berjalan ke depan pintu, disana sudah ada supir yang akan membawaku ke sekolah. Aku lagi- lagi tersenyum tipis saat mengingat Hinata. Jadi ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama atau first love.

* * *

T.B.C

maaf kalo disini karakter Sasu nya OoC.

KASIH REVIEW YA.


	5. Murder

NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASU X HINA

disini mungkin ada pair yang nongol- SaiIno.

SILAHKAN MEMBACA

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan untuk membiaskan pada cahaya yang yang ada dikamar nya. . Hinata melirik jam yang beker yang tidak berdering di atas nakas, jam itu menunjukan pukul 07.30. Hinata menggeser mendudukan tubuh nya hingga menyender pada dipan ranjang,Perlahan namun pasti Hinata mengambil sebilah ' Benda ' yang ada di bawah bantal nya. Sebuah ' Benda ' yang menjadi saksi bisu ' Pekerjaan ' nya. ' Benda ' itu memang mempunyai pasangan, dan pasangan dari ' benda ' yang ia gunakan untuk ' pekerjaan nya '.

Hinata lalu memejamkan mata mengingat ' percakapan ' nya dengan seseorang kemarin.

**FLASH BACK ON**

**HINATA POV**

_when i'm in this state of mind._

_i'm wishing i was blind._

_sometimes life is more than pair to me._

_i feel the power of my grief._

_death would be such a relief._

_bunyi Black Tears berbunyi membuat ku seperti di tarik paksa dari alam lamunan ku._

_" ada apa..? " ucap ku dengan nada lembut. Ya lembut. L-E-M-B-U-T, orang yang sedang menelfon ku ini adalah orang yang sudah ku anggap kakek ku sendiri. Dia sudah bersama ku sejak aku berumur 8 tahun, ah, tidak bisa ku sebut bersama ku juga, karena aku hanya ' Berguru ' padanya. Jadi wajar saja aku berkata lembut bahkan nada lembut ku belum pernah ku keluarkan kepada keluarga ku kecuali untuk ' ibu ' ku._

_' Ah, Hina- chan. Seperti biasa.. ' ku dengar orang diseberang sana terkekeh._

_" Apakah ini yang terakhir " ujar ku masih dengan nada lembut._

_' Ya. Ini yang terakhir. ' aku bertaruh, orang diseberang sana pasti sedang menampilkan seringai nya._

_" Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan " aku sebenar nya ragu dia masih mengingat ' Janji' nya dulu._

_' Khekhekhe. Tentu saja ' di seberang sana terkekeh lagi._

_" Kali ini siapa ..? " _

_' Akaru Kichimisi. Dia seorang pengusaha muda, namun kau harus berhati- hati dengan ya. Dia mempunyai skill yang bagus dalam bertarung jadi kau harus berhati- hati. ' aku dapat merasakan dalam nada suara nya mengandung peringatan._

_" Baiklah, besok pagi kau akan tau hasil nya. Dan jangan lupakan bayaran nya. " Ucap ku langsung mematikan Android tanpa memerdulikan yang di seberang sana._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Hinata tersenyum hambar begitu mengingat percakapan nya dengan orang yang sudah menjadi ' tuan ' serta ' guru ' nya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan bangun dari ranjang Queen size nya. Ia lalu melangkah kan kaki nya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

SKIP TIME

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat namun elegan. Ia menyusuri penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan nya demi menemukan Obaa- san nya AK.A Yukira.

"Dimana Baa- san..? " Tanya Hinata dengan intonasi dingin andalan nya ketika berpapasan dengan Maid yang lewat. Maid tersebut tersenyum gugup melihat tatapan dingin nona muda nya itu.

"Yukira- sama sudah pe-pergi satu jam yang yang lalu. " Ucap maid itu dengan terbata. Hinata mengacuhkan nya dan langsung pergi ke ruang tengah.

Dia duduk di sofa merah maroon yang nyaman dan wangi, ia lalu menyalakan TV LCD nya.

" Kasus pembunuhan semakin marak terjadi, kali ini yang menjadi korban pembunuhan nya adalah Akaru Kichimisi, seorang pengusaha muda yang baru 3 bulan menjalan kan bisnis keluarga nya. Di duga korban di bunuh dengan cara di tusuk oleh sebuah kanzashi tradisional jepang yang bermotif bunga lavender dan ber mutiara amethyst. inilah ... "

Hinata tidak mendengarkan lagi tayangan TV itu, diam- diam dia menyeringai menginggat ' pekerjaan nya ' kemarin.

**FLASH BACK ON**

_Hinata tidak pulang ke rumah nya, ia pulang ke apartemen yang ia tinggali sejak 1 tahun lalu. Hinata pulang dengan berjalan kaki, ia sudah bilang kepada baa- san nya bahwa ia akan pulang malam karena ia ingin ke apartemen. Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor yang akan membawa nya ke lift, ia berjalan santai namun tetap Elegan, Hinata sampai di depan lift yang yang tertutup, ia lalu menekan tombol panah atas yang akan mengantarkan nya ke lantai 3 dimana kamar nya berada. pintu lift terbuka, Hinata masuk ke dalam, di dalam ia melihat anak dan ibu yang sedang bergandengan tangan, tampak si anak yang berbicara kepada ibu nya, dan si ibu yang meladeni nya dengan senyuman. Hinata tampak miris melihat nya, ' dulu ' pun ia begitu dengan sang ' Ibu ' tercinta. sang ibu yang merasa di perhatikan pun menenggok ke arah eksitensi lain yang ada di depan nya, sang ibu tersenyum pada Hinata, Hinata seakan tersadar, dia dengan cepat membalas senyuman sang ibu. Hinata yang biasanya acuh tersenyum, Hinata tau tidak sewajar nya ia mudah tersenyum kepada orang lain, terlebih orang yang baru di lihat nya, tapi ketika melihat sang ibu itu, Hinata seakan melihat sosok sang ibu yang tersenyum .Entah kenapa Hinata seakan rindu kehangatan, ' ibu ' nya telah lama meninggal sejak ia berumur 4 tahun, sebenar nya ia bisa saja merasa kan kehangatan dari obaa- san nya, namun hati nya seakan menolak untuk merasakan kehangatan selain kehangatan ' ibunya '. _

_TING_

_lift berbunyi di lantai 3, membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan nya, Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki keluar lift, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar yang bernomor 2723, Nomor apartemen yang ia tempati._

_ia memang menempati nya karena bosan dengan suasana rumah, toh ia juga tinggal di apartemen saat ia akan melakukan ' pekerjaan nya. '._

_Hinata masuk ke kamar nya, ia menekan saklar lampu yang ada di dinding sebelah pintu, cahaya ruangan membuat Hinata bisa melihat jelas keadaan apartemen itu, di sana banyak bingkai- bingkai foto diri nya bersama sang ' ibu '. Ada juga foto ibu nya sendiri. Hinata mengelap sudut mata nya sendiri, mata nya sudah berkaca- kaca jika menginggat tentang 'ibu' nya._

_Hinata menarik nafas dan melangkah kan kaki menuju figura ia dan ibunya. Di foto itu terlihat Hinata yang berumur 2 tahun, ibunya tampak memangku nya dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil figura itu dan membawa nya ke kamar, ia mendudukan tubuh nya ranjang setelah sampai dikamar._

_"Tenang saja Kaa- san, sebentar lagi aku akan membalas atas kematian dan dendam mu, sebentar lagi Kaa- san, kau tenang saja disana, tenang saja. " gumam Hinata pelan di sertai dengan desisan saat menyebut kata ' kematian dan dendam ' ._

_Hinata membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang, matanya entah kenapa memanas, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Ia sudah lama tidak menangis, sejak ' ibunya ' meninggal, ia sudah menutup rapat Hati dan emosi nya, kecuali untuk ' guru' sekaligus ' tuan' nya. Hinata terlelap dengan jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi nya._

_SKIP TIME_

_Hinata banggun saat jam menunjukan pukul 19.35, Hinata menyeringai begitu ia ingat akan ' pekerjaan ' nya._

_"Saat yang tepat. " Hinata menggumam dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari wajah nya. Hinata bangun dari ranjang dengan seringai yang masih menempel di wajah nya .Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri._

_lima belas menit kemudian Hinata keluar dengan handuk biru yang melilit tubuh nya. Ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, ia mengambil celana jeans warna Hitam dan kaos Ungu yang di tutupi oleh blazer Hitam. Ia mengambil ' Benda yang ada di laci nya, sebenar nya ia tidak rela kalau ' Benda' yang kenang- kenangan 'ibu' nya, harus dipakai untuk pekerjaan nya._

_pukul 19.50 Hinata yang sudah siap, melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dari apartemen nya, Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu. Hinata lalu berjalan dengan seringai tipis di wajah nya, 'benda' yang tadi ia bawa, Hinata selipkan di saku blazer nya. Hinata masuk ke lift yang akan membawa nya keluar dari lingkungan apartemen._

_Hinata mengeluarkan kunci mobil Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna silver milik nya. Ia membuka pintu nya dengan santai, masuk dengan elegan. tadi nya Hinata ingin memutar kunci mobil nya, namun Android nya berbunyi, di layar LCD itu terpampang nama Ino Yamanaka dengan huruf besar. Ragu- ragu ia mulai mengangkat nya._

_"Hn..? " _

_'Ah, Hime. Kau mau ikut kami..? ' _

_"Ikut apa..?_

_'Kami akan pesta piyama. Laki- laki nya juga ikut lohh.' _

_"Tidak, terima kasih_

_'Tap .. ' Sebelum Ino menjawab, ada suara di sana yang membuat Hinata tertegun barang sejenak. Hinata tampak mendengar kan percakapan di seberang sana dengan pandangan kosong. Di seberang sana, Ino dan Sai, sedang asik berbicara tanpa perduli pada sambungan yang masih aktif. Hinata memejamkan mata, ia begitu sakit atas semua yang mereka lakukan. Sebelum Ino menjadi kekasih Sai, Hinata lah yang menjadi kekasih nya, Hubungan mereka memang pasif di muka umum, namun jika hanya mereka berdua, Hubungan mereka akan tampak mesra._

_'Ta.. Nata.. Hinata.. HINATA.. ' Diseberang sana Ino tampak berteriak karena tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Hinata tersadar dari lamunan nya._

_"Ino, aku ada urusan. Bilang pada yang lain nya aku sedang sibuk " Hinata lalu mematikan sambungan tanpa perduli akan yang diseberang sana. Hinata lalu menyalakan mobil nya dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak perduli dengan kendaraan lain yang mengumpat pada nya. Sejujur nya dalam hati nya, Hinata masih mempunyai rasa kepada Sai. sebelum putus, Hinata dan Sai bertengkar hebat karena Sai yang lebih memilih menemani Ino shopping di banding menemani Hinata yang chek up ke dokter, karena Hinata terkena flu. Hinata juga pernah bertengkar dengan Ino karena Ino menuduh Hinata merusak hubungan orang lain, dan Hei, Ino mengatakan merusak hubungan orang lain. Hinata tersenyum sinis, bukan kah Ino yang merusak hubungan nya dengan Sai, kenapa jadi dia yang menuduh._

_Hinata telah sampai di Nethan's Vent, Salah satu cabang hotel yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Nethan. Setelah sampai disana, Hinata langsung pergi ke arah meja resepsionis. Disana Hinata meminta kamar dengan fasilitas VVIP. Kunci diberikan oleh resepsionis, ia menempati lantai 20 di kamar 39. Diam- diam ia menyeringai begitu kamar yang akan ia tempati begitu dekat dengan perusahaan Kichimisi. _

_Hinata menaiki lift yang akan membawa nya ke lantai yang ia tuju. _

_TING_

_lift terbuka, Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri koridor, tidak jarang saat berpapasan dengan nya para pegawai di Hotel itu membungkuk hormat kepada Hinata, Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. _

_Lima menit kemudian Hinata sampai di kamar nya. Hinata memasukan kunci ke lubang yang ada dibawah pintu. Setelah itu kenop pintu ia buka dengan pelan, Hinata mencari saklar lampu dengan menekan- nekan dinding kamar, ah, rupanya saklar lampu ada di pojok dekat dengan vas bunga. Setelah lampu menyala, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar nya, Hinata lalu melangkahkan kaki nya ke jendela yang ada di kamar nya. Dari situ ia dapat melihat Akaru Kichimisi sedang membereskan berkas- berkas entah apa isi nya._

_Hinata menyeringai, Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar nya. Hinata mengunci pintu kamar dan menuju lift. Disana tampak beberapa gadis yang sedang bersolek dengan memakai bedak. Hinata mendengus pelan. ia menekan tombol RF yang akan membawa nya ke Atap. _

_Hinata keluar dari atap dengan senyum seringai tidak lepas dari wajah nya, ia mendekati perusahaan Kichimisi dengan pelan, ia lalu mengambil ' Benda ' yang ada di saku nya, benda itu adalah Kanzashi, Kanzashi tradisional jepang dengan aksen bunga Lavender dan di beberapa sisi terdapat mutiara Amethyst. Beruntung ruangan Akaru dekat dengan atap Hotel, jadi dia dapat dengan mudah untuk membunuh nya. Ya, pekerjaan Hinata adalah seorang pembunuh, tidak, lebih tepat nya pembunuh bayaran._

_Hinata menjepit Kanzashi itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah nya, Ia lalu melempar nya dengan Horizontal. Kanzashi itu di lempar Hinata, Hinata berjalan berbalik meninggal kan ' Lokasi ' ._

_Tidak berapa lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca dan bunyi pekikan kesakitan. Hinata malas menggunakan tangan nya sekarang, jadi dia hanya menggunakan benda untuk membunuh nya, toh, ia juga berhasil kan, Akaru mati dengan Kanzashi yang menancap di jantung nya, persis seperti burung yang beberapa saat lalu ia menyeringai entah yang keberapa kali nya sekarang. Ia berlari menuju lift, tidak menunggu berapa lama, Lift terbuka, Ia masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan bahagia. _

_DREETT DRETTT DREETT_

_Android Hinata bergetar, disana terdapat nama Yukira Baa- san. Hinata menghela nafas sebelum memencet tombol Hijau yang ada di layar Touchpad nya.._

_"Ad- " Belum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Orang di seberang sana sudah berteriak._

_'KAU ADA DI MANA, BODOH ' Ucap- Teriak orang di seberang sana dengan kesal_

_"Ne, mhh, aku ada di Hotel mu. Di Nethan's Vent. " Hinata sempat menjauhkan Android nya sebelum menjawab. _

_'UNTUK APA KAU DISANA, BODOH ' Namun perkataan Hinata malah dibalas teriakan._

_"Aku hanya bosan, toh kau juga jarang ada di rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bukankah aku sudah minta izin. ah, Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, dan kenapa kau menyebut ku bodoh..? " Hinata dapat mendengar orang diseberang sana medengus._

_'Karena kau bodoh, cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggu mu.' Jawab Yukira dari seberang sana menghela nafas. Biar bagaimana pun Hinata tetap cucu nya. _

_"Hn. " Hinata menjawab dengan malas._

_Hinata keluar dari lift dan langsung berlari menuju kamar nya. Di kamar nya Hinata mengambil tas yang tadi ia bawa. Ia lalu melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dan menaiki lift kembali. _

_setelah keluar dari lift ia dapat mendengar bunyi shirine mobil polisi dan ambulans. Hinata keluar dari Hotel dengan santai, sampai ia di hadang oleh salah satu polisi bernama Aoba Yamashiro._

_"Maaf, anda siapa..? " Hinata bertanya sopan, katika sang polisi ada di hadapan nya._

_"Saya Aoba Yamashiro. Anda sedang apa disini..? apakah anda tidak tau kalau ada pembunuhan di perusahaan Kichimisi..? " Tanya Aoba._

_"Saya Hinata Goserva, cucu dari Yukira Nethan. Saya ingin pulang karena di panggil oleh Nenek saya. Dan saya tidak tau soal pembunuhan itu. " Ucap Hinata perlahan._

_"Ah, Gomen saya lancang. " Ucap Aoba sambil membungkuk kan badan nya setelah ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah cucu dari sang pengusaha terkenal. Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun, dia hanya mengangguk._

_"Bisakah aku pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Nenek ku mengomel. " Ujar Hinata kepada Aoba dengan hembusan nafas bosan- pelan._

_Aoba hanya mengangguk dan membiar kan Hinata lewat. Gadis cantik itu melangkah melewati Aoba, ia bisa merasakan kalau Aoba menatap curiga pada nya. Hinata hanya mengacuh kan nya._

_Hinata membuka pintu mobil nya. Dia membuka Android nya dan menelfon nomor yang bernama Orochimaru._

_' Hn. ' Jawaban di sana membuat Hinata tersenyum._

_"Kau sudah tau maksud ku. " Hinata menjawab tanpa basa- basi, dia memang menantikan untuk ini. Di sini Hinata memang mendapat kan banyak keuntungan. Selain karena dia bisa mendapatkan uang walau dengan cara kotor, Hinata juga dapat tau siapa yang membunuh ibunya._

_'Ah, baiklah Hinata. Yang membunuh ibumu adalah Hiashi, Hiashi Hyuga. ' Ucap Orochimaru di seberang sana dengan kekehan kecil. Hinata hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar nya._

_"Atur bayaran ku seperti biasa.' Hinata berucap pelan, namun ia tau Orang di seberang sana mendengar nya_

_'Aku tau.' jawab orang di seberang sana mematikan sambungan._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Hinata terkekeh kecil begitu ia mengingat nama orang yang kemarin di sebutkan oleh Orochimaru.

* * *

maaf Kalo cerita nya agak membingungkan.

Haru Tunggu ya REVIEW NYA..


End file.
